living with the pinche juppongatana
by desi espositha de len
Summary: este fic es geniaaaaaaaaaaal y si no t gusta... ps q haces leyendo mi summary? largo!
1. Chapter 1

Ciri: Hola a la gente q no conozco y seguro que nunca conoceré weys. Odio los disclaimer pero ya que: rurouni kenshin no me pertenece si no a Nobuhiro Watsuki lo admito buahhhh!

Zara: que dramática wey con esto empezamos

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿

1er. Capi competiré con este wey

Era una noche rara y aburrida para Ciri y Zara, pues no había maní y estaban castigadas por haber ido a ver el teibol en la casa de su amigo el stripper Said cuando llega su madre conocida como Lula

Lula- Zara Ciri una de las 2 tome esa sombrilla y traigan a Yose de casa de Tuto va a llover-

Ciri (comiendo cereal con mucha azúcar)-Ya vez Zara, ve por Yose –

-Zara(sentada en el sillón jugando videojuegos en su juegosfera)-por que yo!, dijo q fueramos las dos no dijo que fueras tu o yo-

Ciri-Ok pero yo no ire -

30 minutos después…

alguien llega a la casa azotando la puerta, era Yose

Ciri-Wey, que te paso???

Zara-te bañaste con ropa de nuevo?

Yose(mojada y furiosa)-I HATE YOU!!!-

Al otro día Ciri y Zara buscaban su escondido maní en el sótano cuando Yose en venganza las encerró hay-

Ciri-mierda!...ya se vamos a abrir la puerta con mi tarjeta del club M.A.N.I., ja! Siempre funciona

Cuando Ciri pasa su tarjeta una luz cegadora y super trillada las lleva al año1878 (en la cajita donde tengo la serie dice q era en 1878)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Cuando despiertan estan en un dojo.

Ciri: oye wey donde estamos???

Zara: no se (empieza a olfatear) mis instintos de otaku me dicen q estamos en un lugar japonés

Ciri:¬¬U es obvio

Cuando salen vieron a un tipo pelirrojo/cara cortada lavando…ropa

Kenshin: quienes son ustedes??

Ciri(con voz de reggetonera): ¿Qué quienes somos?

Zara: la loca es Ciri y yo Zara y Ciri tiene la culpa de que estemos aquí

Ciri: no es mi culpa pendeja! Yo solo trate de abrir la puerta con mi tarjeta!! ¬¬

Entonces llega Kaoru.

Kaoru-y ellas?-

Ciri-yo soy Ciri y ella Zara

Zara se une a la conversación y contaron el rollo de por que están allí y como no tenían donde vivir Kaoru les dijo q podían vivir aquí.

Ciri quiso salir a ver como era todo antes sin tecnología ni ipods ni compu ni buena música soooo aburrido pero fue a ver

Ciri-tralalalalala lalalalala, por que todos me miran tan raro? Será por la linda blusa y los jeans y mis converses??? Ellos no tienen por eso me miran además soy muy bonita que envidiosos son los japoneses

Entonces Ciri se callo al piso con unos hoyos q estaban hay

Ciri-pero que carajo! Eso dolió-

Entonces vio la razón de esos hoyos

Ciri: ese estúpido corre mas rápido q yo??

Si era nada mas y nada menos q el guapo, lindo, tierno y no se q mas de Soujiro Seta.

Ciri: oye wey quien te crees? El rey de la velocidad???

Soujiro: nani????

Ciri empezó a correr tan rápido q no se veía solo dejaba unos cuantos hoyos en el piso

Ciri: tienes algo que hacer?

Soujiro: no, creo

Ciri: yo tampoco. Te reto a ver quien llega primero a ese árbol

Soujiro:de acuerdo

Ciri: haaa q lindo (pensó Ciri por un momento)se quedo viéndolo y se dio una cachetada a si misma.

Empezaron a correr e iban a la par pero iban tan rápido que no pudieron detenerse y se estrellaron contra una roca

Los 2 se levantaron

Ciri: hay eso dolió… ¿Quién se estrello primero?

Soujiro: creo que fuiste tú

Ciri: creí que fuiste tú

Soujiro: te ves rara

Ciri: si lo dices por mi ropa q tiene buen estilo comparada con todos si soy rara vengo del futuro aunque suene estúpido y trillado

Soujiro: aha si

Ciri: es verdad wey

Soujiro: no te creo es tan trillado que no te creo

Ciri estuvo compitiendo todo el día con Soujiro y luego regreso al dojo

Zara: por que me dejaste sola estuve tan aburrida que ahora estoy peinando a Kenshin

Kenshin: hola (dijo un Kenshin con una linda trenza francesa)

Ciri: OO (Ciri cayo al piso por segunda vez pero fue por un ataque de risa) jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja te ves tan huajajaja taaan gay!!!!

Ciri(recuperandose del ataque de risa)-Ahhhhhh es que estuve con un cuero wey

Zara:y solo por eso no estuviste en todo el día? Así fue como nos tuvo mi mamá…v.v

Ciri: ò///ó no solo era guapísimo o q me atraigan los weys lindos estuve compitiendo todo el día con él!!!!

Kenshin:y q hicieron?

Ciri: vimos quien podía hacer malabares por mucho tiempo, vimos quien ganaba en llegar a tal árbol y nos estrellamos con una roca, vimos quien decía mas groserías, vimos quien ganaba en kendo (y el ganó ¬¬), vimos quien podía fumar 10 cigarros al mismo tiempo, vimos quien aguantaba mas tiempo la respiración(yo respire todo el tiempo por la nariz) y vimos quien parpadeaba primero

Kenshin: y como se llamaba??

Ciri: Soujiro Seta

Kenshin: Soujiro Seta ah …OO Soujiro Seta!!!!

Zara:quien es exactamente?

Kenshin le dijo a Zara todo sobre Soujiro…

Zara:Ciri estas loca

Ciri: but, he is soooo cute!

Zara: bueno la q te diría q no andes con el seria mi mamá y como no lo soy has lo q quieras

Ciri: yes

Zara: solo deja de hablar en inglés

Ciri: oh shit

Zara:¬¬

Ciri hay bueno ya me callé!

Ciri seguirá hablando en inglés? Ciri seguirá compitiendo con Soujiro? Kenshin se dejara que le hagan peinados de niña? A Ciri le gusta hablar como reggetonera?

Todo esto y mas en el segundo capitulo donde la aventura digievoluciona!!

Próximo capi "seré mejor que tú"


	2. Chapter 2

RK no es mío si no de Nobuhiro Watsuki!

Min: oh si aha oh yeah!!!! Mi cerebro ya no esta seco y solo tuve 1 review!

Ciri: oye eres mi conciencia????

Min:si

Ciri: oye conciencia ya me mori???

Min:nop

Ciri: NO, tu eres mi creadora, la loca con el nickname de Min!!!

Min: cálmate o haré q beses a Usui!

Usui (poniendose lip gloss): me llamaron chicas?

Ciri: ah!! El loco (le da una bofetada)

Min: Usui, eso no venia en el libreto!!!

Un tipo con esa cosa de metal en blanco y negro con la cosa esa q se levanta: titanic esena 25!

Min y Ciri en el barco a punto de hundirse: esto no es el titanic!

Usui: Rose!!!!!

Rose: Jack!!!! Digo Usui!!!!!!!

Jack: pensé q me amabas!!!!! (se hunde) NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

**Al otro día Ciri se levanto muy temprano…**

Ciri: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Soñé que íbamos al pasado y competía con un tal Soujiro!!

Zara: no fue un sueño, mira estas en un futón no en tu cama y estamos en un cuarto japonés no en tu cuchitril al que llamas habitación pendeja!!!!!

Ciri// cierto…

Ciri y Zara se fueron a ver si fueron las primeras en despertar pero les ganó el pelirrojo/cara cortada y estaba cocinando… comida

Kenshin: hola!!

Ciri (caída animé):huajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

Zara: todavía tienes la trenza que te hice!!! Te vez bien!

Kenshin//

Ciri: jajajajajajajaja! Me duele! Me duele!!!! Jajajaja

Ciri (recuperándose de la risa otra vez) ahhhh y… que haces wey???

Kenshin: el desayuno???

Zara: a duhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Ciri: comida japonesa!! Mi favorita!!! (Dijo Ciri en chibi atrás de Kenshin con las manos en su hombro y Kenshin con cara de what???)

Ciri, Zara, Kaoru y Megumi ah y Kenshin aun con la trenza fueron de compras con el pretexto de q si no Ciri y Zara andarían desnudas por todo el dojo y aunq a Sanosuke le gustaba la idea Kaoru dijo q irían de compras xq Yahiko es muy pequeño y aun lo creen de 10 años, pobrecito no lo dejan entrar a ver películas de clasificación B…

Bueno, después de 7 hrs. Por toda la ciudad regresaron al dojo con muchas bolsas y luego Ciri fue de vaga por las calles con Zara y Kenshin a celebrar q Sano no vio debajo de la falda de Zara o de Megumi y Ciri

Después de vestirse Ciri, Zara y Kenshin salieron a caminar o hacer algo lo que sea Ciri se encontró de nuevo a Soujiro y se le abalanzo encima.

Ciri: Soujiro!!!!!!

Soujiro: hola Ciri!

Ciri: a ver… quien aguantó mas tiempo sin respirar????

Soujiro: tu (Soujiro por un momento tenía cara de "me las vas a pagar" pero rápidamente vuelve a sonreír como de costumbre)

Soujiro: pero quien ganó en kendo???

Ciri: tu ¬¬… a veces te detesto… pinche rey de la velocidad

Soujiro: ya lo sabía… y no me creo el rey de la velocidad!!!!¬¬ Lo soy!

Ciri: y además empatamos

Soujiro recordó lo que tenia que hacer

Soujiro: ahora yo te reto a ver quien llega primero a ese carruaje!!

Ciri: bueno a caso no tenían ni la menor idea de inventar un auto????

Ciri y Soujiro volvieron a correr pero cuando llegaron Ciri no lo veía

**Comerciales…**

Sale Soujiro lavándose los dientes y los tiene muy blancos

La voz de un wey: EL SONRÍE CON CONFIANZA XQ USA LA PASTA DENTAL DE _CIRI COMPANY_

Ciri: hey soujiro q dientes tan blancos, seguro tu comida te lo dice a cada rato!

Sou: ¬¬

Ciri: y debe tener calcio y fluoruro "para el momento de estar cerca"!

"Recuerde si quiere una sonrisa como la de el, use pasta dental _Ciri company_"

**Fin de comerciales..**

Ciri: oye wey donde estas?

Se escucha el sonido de un cuchillo atravesando el cuello de alguien (A Sou se le quedó el hábito)

Soujiro: aquí estoy y empatamos de nuevo

Ciri: quien llegue primero a la roca en la que nos estrellamos gana

Corrieron de nuevo y empataron como siempre

Ciri: yo gané!

Soujiro: no fui yo!

Ciri: que yo!

Soujiro: yo siempre una vez mas que tu y ya!

Ciri: òó

Entonces llegan Zara y Kenshin

Kenshin: tu… págame mi espada!!!

Soujiro: no es mi culpa que usted no sepa perder señor Himura ¬¬

Kenshin: Ciri! Dile que me la pague!!!!

Ciri: esto se esta poniendo bueno jajaja

Zara: los vi a el y a ti peleando como niños fue gracioso

Ciri: tengo razón en que el es muy kawaii???

Zara: siiiii!!!!

Kenshin toma del cuello a Ciri

Kenshin: dile que me la pague

Ciri: por que? si ya tienes otra!

Kenshin: es tu amigo, dile

Ciri: no voy a meterme entre ustedes 2

Kenshin: porfissss!

Ciri: sorry, but, I don't speak in Japanese…

Kenshin: que dijo Zara?

Zara: dijo que no habla japonés

Kenshin: te odio

Ciri: ja-ja (risa de Nelson)

Ciri: oye Soujiro, y si vemos quien se puede tomar mas sake?

Soujiro: bueno

3 horas después Soujiro y Ciri estaban super borrachos

Ciri(con la botella de sake): sabes, Soujiro siempre supe que tu eras muuuuy kawaii!

Soujiro (con otra botella de sake):seeeeee siempre supe que lo era

Zara: este fue el reto mas estúpido que han hecho!!!

Ciri: Sou, TE AMO!!! (se le abalanza)

Sou: NO! Suéltame, me asfixias

Zara: they are so sweet together!!

Kenshin: but they are drunk

Zara: oh rayos

**Cuando llega Soujiro a la casa de Shishio…**

Sou: ya llegué

Iwambo: Soujiro esta ebrio daaaaaaaaaa!!!!!

Sou(saca su espada): q quieres bronca, pnche Iwambo?????

Usui (corriendo por toda la casa):SR. SHISHIO, SR. SHISHIO… SOUJIRO DIJO UNA MALA PALABRA!!!!!!!!

Shishio: eh Soujiro es la primera vez que estas ebrio!!!

Soujiro: seeeee me duele la cabeza…

Shishio: como fue que te pusiste ebrio?????

Soujiro: es que una wey que conocí ayer me vio correr y dijo q quien me creía, que si el rey de la velocidad y me reto a hacer muchas cosas locas y hoy me reto a ver quien podía tomar mas sake…

Shishio: mhm ja! Tengo una idea loca

Al otro día estaban crudos, Kenshin y Ciri fueron a casa de Shishio como le dijo Shishio a Kenshin (como le dijo, no se)

**$$$$$$$$$$ Flash Back $$$$$$$$$$**

Shishio y Kenshin están en un bar de Tijuana, Kenshin esta ebrio… Se escucha una de esas malas canciones de cumbia…

Shishio: Hey Kenshin amigo mío te has dado cuenta de que Soujiro y Ciri compiten en todo no?? Que te parece si hacemos que compitan en algunas cosas y si Soujiro pierde te apuesto 1500 yenes y si Ciri pierde apuestas a Ciri????

Kenshin: claro! Wey como tu quieras!!!

**$$$$$$$$$$Fin del Flash Back$$$$$$$$$$$**

Ciri: Kenshin me apostaste??? No puede ser

Kenshin: Pero sabemos que tu ganarás!

Ciri (pensando):si pierdo con Soujiro, LO MATO!!!!

Kenshin iba feliz por los 1500 yenes que seguramente no tendrá y Ciri iba enojada por que tal vez perderá y tal vez se quede con el Juppongatana cuando Kenshin se detiene en seco

Ciri: que te pasa loco casi haces que me despeine u.u

Kenshin: es que ya llegamos

Ciri: ah.

Entonces salen Soujiro y Shishio

Shishio: hola Himura!

Kenshin: hola Shishio ¬¬

Ciri (pensando):no puedo creerlo, me apostó y me va a hacer competir por dinero como si fuera uno de esos concursos de perros!

Shishio: bueno, el que termine primero 5 vueltas completas por toda la casa gana

Ciri y Soujiro: eran necesarias las correas y los collares DE PERRO???

Shishio y Kenshin: esque, lo hace mas divertido no creen???

Ciri y Soujiro se quitaron los collares para perro…

Shishio y Kenshin: no se los quitaron!!!

Min: Si se los quitaron por que yo soy la autora si yo digo q mueren lo hacen!!

Ciri y Soujiro: ya ven, si nos los quitamos

Shishio y Kenshin: que no!

Ciri y Soujiro: que si!!

Shishio y Kenshin: que no!!!

Ciri y Soujiro: que no!!!!

Shishio y Kenshin: que si!!!!!

Ciri y Soujiro: que si!!!!!! Ja-ja! (risa de Nelson)

Ciri y Soujiro comenzaron a correr por toda la casa y esta vez al fin el rey de la velocidad fue Soujiro ¬¬ carajo!

Después compitieron en quien aguantaba mas tiempo la respiración y Ciri ganó (respiro todo el tiempo por la nariz)

Y por último tuvieron un pnche combate de kendo y ya saben, gano Sou y como era 2 de 3 Ciri se fue con el Juppongatana

Ciri (estrangulando a Kenshin): Kenshin cabeza de bambú!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Soujiro y Shishio se llevaron a Ciri

Sou dejara de ser tan kawaii? A Shishio le gustan los collares de perro? Ciri y Sou seguiran compitiendo?

Todo esto y mas en el siguente episodio donde kaoru es mas fea!!!!

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿???

Miyu: Hola!!!! Vengo a describir a las 2 chavas de esta historia!!

Min: Si! Ciri y Zara.

Miyu: **Zara**

**Edad**

16

**Ojos**

Rojos

**Cabello**

Cabello no tan largo como el de Ciri (llega a la parte media del torso) de color verde mezclado con azul y acua (un color entre esos) un gran mechón casi cayéndole en la cara y una coleta que se para como el cabello de Yugi agarrada con bolitas raras como las de la Komagata

**Personalidad**

(Se irá descubriendo en el fic)

**Tez**

Blanca

**Habilidad**

El estilo Hitenmitsurugi

Min: **Ciri**

**Edad**

15

**Ojos**

Azules

**Cabello**

Morado como el del Kamy pero hasta la rodilla, suelto medio alocado y con un mechón en la cara

**Personalidad**

Dominante (más se verá en el fic)

**Tez**

Blanca

**Habilidad**

La misma q Soujiro


	3. Chapter 3

Min: holaaaa! He regresado con mi 3 capitulo!!!!!

Ciri: bueno yo casi muero en el titanic!!!

Zara: fue genial cuando hiciste llorar a Iwambo!!!

Ciri: y le diste una paliza!!

Soujiro: pero, yo, yo, estaba ebrio! Y no saben lo dura q es la vida de Iwambo!!!

$$$$$$Flashback$$$$$$

Iwambo sale bailando de su casa y se pone la canción de Milkshake de Kelis…

(Para ser gordo baila bien)

Se acerca bailando como teibolero frente a Ciri Zara y Yumi

Le bailo a Yumi y sus casi bubis (pues esta muy gordo) se fueron a su espalda

Yumi: arghhhhhh!

Ciri: definitivamente en la lista del teibol el no.1 es el niño Seta…

Zara: no manches q asco (toma una pistolita de clavos y se dispara en la cabeza)

Iwambo como si nada se va y creyó q Kaoru corría a abrasarlo pero…Kaoru abraza a Kenshin.

Y le da un par de nalgadas y Kenshin como si tuviera un látigo le da de vueltas

Entonces Iwambo triste sigue bailando y se va…

$$$$$$Fin del Flashback$$$$$$

Soujiro: ya ven por eso es q Iwambo no tiene novia… Y TU, CIRI ME AYUDARAS A

CONSEGURLE UNA!!!!

Ciri: OK, pero, pero… tu no tienes!!

Soujiro: O///O bueno, es que hay gente a la q le gusta ser libre….

Ciri: mhm yo tengo 99 novios en Internet y contigo habrían sido 100… OK NIÑO SETA TE AYUDO!!!

Soujiro: ¿Qué es Internet? … bueno solo hazme un favor

Ciri: el q sea menos tener sexo contigo

Soujiro: ¬¬ (pensando): (mi$rda entonces cuando!!!) no me digas niño Seta

Ciri: bueno, SOU-CHAN!!! Ven aquí!!!!

Soujiro: OK, me conformo con q no me llames Seta

Ciri: Tarado, en realidad así se llama en pequeño perrito schnauzer q me compraste!

Soujiro: eh Ciri, el hecho de q yo te lo compré, no significa q lo llames así!!!!!!

Ciri: OK Soujiro-koi mi Sou-chan contra tu Cazarina!!!

Soujiro: O///O no me digas Soujiro-koi!!!!!!

Ciri: ¿Qué tiene de malo koi?

Soujiro: Significa amor

Ciri: Ahhhhh… ya se porque la señorita Yumi siempre le dice eso al señor Shishio antes de irse a dormir… pero yo te amo!!!

3 capítulo: vivo con el tarado de Sou!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ciri se fue con Soujiro y Shishio pero no sin antes golpear a Kenshin…

Después se la pasó jugando todo el día con Soujiro en el patio de Shishio hasta q se durmieron en el patio de Shishio…

Ciri: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! SOÑE Q HIMURA ME APOSTABA Y ME

FUI CON EL JUPPONGATANA!!!!!!

Soujiro: eh, Ciri eso si pasó..

Ciri: pinche pervertido!!!!! XQ NO TENGO MI ROPA Y EN LUGAR DE ESO

TENGO UN KIMONO!!!!!??????

Soujiro: no puedo creer q no lo recuerdes… la señorita Yumi te dio uno de sus kimonos pero no te gustó dijiste q te hacía ver como puta así q el señor Kamatari (o la señorita Kamatari) te presto uno suyo y te costó trabajo arreglártelo hasta que te quedara…

Ciri: ahhhhh ya recuerdo todo (bosteza) creo que el jetón de Usui sigue dormido hay

que hacerle una bromita inocente a Usui el niño ciego!!! (ni tan niño)

Soujiro: Si! Le podemos hacer un cambio de sexo!

Usui: (todo jetón): ZZZ deja mis revistas de hentai!!!! ZZZ esa dona es mía!!! Zorraaa ZZZ…

Ciri y Soujiro tenían cosas para el cambio de sexo de Usui y se vería casi a Kamatari

Ciri: ponle eso en toda la cara!!!

Sou: pítale el cabello!!!

Ciri: píntale las uñas

Sou: rasúralo!!

Sou: sip!… mhmmm este color no le va a Usui, PERO ESTE COMBINA CON SU PIEL!!! n.n

Ciri: no sabía que sabías eso…

Sou (señalando a Ciri con su dedo índice): para tu información los tenken sabemos de moda

Ciri: nnU

Sou: ponle un letrero que diga GAY

Ciri no aguantaba las ganas de caer al piso y reír a carcajadas…

Ciri casi cae al piso por el ataque de risa pero Sou la jalo del brazo y le tapo la boca xq cualquier sonido despertaría al ciego

Sou: lo, la vas a despertar!!!!

Soujiro & Ciri se fueron pero no sin antes escribir "Ciri y Soujiro estuvieron aquí" pues

decían que así no sabrían quien le hizo eso a Usui

Después de un rato Shishio y Soujiro le enseñaban kendo a Ciri

Shishio: esto es una espada (duh!) sabes usarla?

Ciri: esto va adentro de la otra persona! (se la mete al clo a un soldado de Shishio

Shishio & Soujiro: OOU

Ciri: bueno, van a enseñarme o van a quedarse ahí parados como s-tupidos?

Después de un rato Ciri ya sabía cosas q aterrorizarían a Zara, luego tuvo un pequeño e inocente combate con Soujiro…

Sou: pnche Ciri (es que Ciri le hizo una cortada en el brazo) eres una ·$&&///

Ciri (enojadísima) ÒoÓ s-tupido Soujiro!, YO SI TE MATO!!!!! Imbécil!!

Luego Ciri persiguió a Sou por toda la casa cuando entro a una especie de bodega de

bebidas alcohólicas de Shishio.

Ciri: Sou, no podrás escapar, te tengo y no te irás!!!

Cuando vio a un alcoholizado Shishio, una curiosa Zara y un Soujiro con cara de what?

Ciri: Wow cuanto alcohol!

Shishio (borracho): ZZara, quieres sser parte ddel Juppongatana y gobernar el Japón?

Zara: Bueno señor Shishio, solo si me explica los beneficios

Shishio: Siii, mira, te adoptaré como mi hermanita, te enseñaré kendo, serás mi favorita,

y bueno que me dices?

Zara: Ok!

Sou: ja! Sabía q no durarías mucho tiempo!!!

Ciri (abraza a Sou): huaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! TTTT

Luego se fueron y pisaron algo q abrió un pasadizo secreto y trillado

Sou & Ciri (atrapados en un condón gigante!)

Ciri (se lo quita): arghhhh! En donde estamos??

Sou (hace lo mismo): en un lugar secreto de el señor Shishio… o de Usui

Habían 7 grandes cajones, uno para cada día de la semana…

Ciri (abre el del viernes): este condón sabe a… FRESA!!

Ciri empezó a lamerlo muy provocativamente, Sou se sintió muy, muy raro

Sou: q carajo?! (Se fue)

Ciri: pero que le pasa a este wey?

Un rato después en la sala estaban Sou y todos los hombres del Juppongatana

Sou: me sentí muy raro y en mi habitación cuando lo ví estaba hacia arriba!!!... òó

(Sou saca un cuchillo y lo apunta a su pto): cuando lucho contigo me siento extraño, por eso en el próximo ataque te matare!!, listo a morir?, espero que estés listo!!! (me encanta esa frase!!)

Shishio: NOO! (le quita el cuchillo) no voy a dejar que se suicide el mejor asesino que

he creado solo por una ERECCION!!!

Usui: q idiota…

Soujiro: tu solo eres un niño!!

Usui (saca un rastrillo y la cara llena de curitas y algunas heridas): yo, soy un hombre…

XD después de la madurez de Usui…

Soujiro: pero por favor, no se lo digan a nadie, temo que tendrán que guardar el secreto con el juramento del dedito

Todos juraron con dedito, sólo faltaba Usui…

Usui (todos lo miran): hay, esta bien ¡juro con dedito!

Alguien toca la puerta

Zara: oye Soujiro, Usui nos dijo que tenías una erección!!!

Soujiro: pero cómo fue eso òó???

Usui: oops! oops! No pude aguantar!!!

(((((((((((((((((((Comerciales)))))))))))))))))))

Sale Soujiro matando a Sanosuke con su katana…

La voz de un wey: katana: 4000$

Ciri comiendo un helado

El mismo wey: helado, 10$

Sou quitándole las vendas a Shishio para hacer un muñeco de Shishio…

Ese wey otra vez: caja de vendas 500$

Ciri golpeando a Soujiro

Ese wey por última vez: linchar a Soujiro, no tiene precio

Compre con su tarjeta de Juppongatana Express

((((((((((((((((((((((((Fin de comerciales))))))))))))))))))))

Zara (saca un diario) pensando: querido diario hoy vine a ver la gran bodega de alcohol de Shishio y, ahora estoy en el pinche Juppongatana y soy la favorita!

Ciri (): querido diario, esto es muy idiota por eso te tiraré a la basura

Usui () (escritura pésima, ya sabrán por que): odio a Shishio, me excita Yumi y quiero dominar el Japón haciendo ciegos a todos!!!!

Soujiro ( ):

Querido diario, hoy me excité por ver a Ciri lamer un condón sabor a fresa y sabía muy rico… Luego crucé las líneas enemigas y traje de la habitación de Ciri unos lentes muy curiosos q no se para que los usa no dejan ver nada, pero son cómodos y acolchonaditos, luego al verme con ellos puestos, se sonrojó y me golpeó, me los quitó y me dijo que no eran unos lentes y me dijo que era su bra, pero no se que es un bra.

5 minutos después…

Soujiro: eh, señor Shishio, que es un bra?????

Shishio: YUMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Llega Yumi

Shishio: Yumi, creo que ya hay que contarle todo…

Yumi: bueno, Soujiro, verás, los hombres y las mujeres son muy diferentes. Los

hombres nacen con un pto especial, pto rima trapito, que es con lo que Usui se limpia el clo (¿Cómo sabe eso?) y las mujeres, nacen con una vagina a la que me gusta llamar, "perrito", "perrito" rima con cachorro, bueno, no muy bien, ahora cuando un hombre y una mujer se quieren mucho, se dan una abrazo especial que se siente muy rico, dependiendo del tamaño de las manos del hombre que sensualmente agarran tu cuello!, durante este abrazo, el hombre introduce su pto dentro del perrito de la mujer.

Y así es como 2 personas que se quieren mucho, mucho hacen un saludable cheque, digo bebé.

Soujiro: yo ya sabía eso, pero no me dijeron que es un bra

Yumi: ¬¬U esto (se levanta la blusa, aunque se supone ke debería tener su kimono pero yo los pongo mas modernos…)

Soujiro (tapándose los ojos y corriendo por toda la casa):AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ciri: SOUJIRO! TE VAS A ESTRELLAR CON ESE… árbol…

Soujiro (tirado en el piso): o!!!!!

10 minutos después Soujiro ya estaba mejor… bueno, a lo mejor no…

Zara: ahora esperense al 4 capitulo

Sou: eh Ciri, de ke va a tratar el siguiente capitulo???

Ciri: luego lo sabrás Baka-chan, ahora esto es lo que traerás, una anciana, un camote de fresa y una laptop vaio ah si, y salsa picante, recuerda MUCHA salsa picante!!!! Y nos vemos a las 5 en casa de Himura!

(se va)

Sou:... oh! No aquí vamos!!!!.

Min: KoЯn o AFI?? Ustedes en que banda prefieren a mi hermoso tenken??? Manden un review y digan en donde debería estar mi lindo tenken!!!


	4. Pinche Corvus jodete

Min: Esto no es un chap, es solo una respuesta a los pendejos que me critican… (Gente como tu pinche Corvus deja de joder fucking cobarde.)

Uno, soy una niña peque impresionable por chidas historias,

Dos, LES VALE MADRES!! Ustedes no tienen las historias de las que amablemente pedí ideas.

Tres, No copio historias, solo me guío de un chiste gracioso y nada más

ASÍ QUE DEJEN DE ENVIAR REVIEWS PARA JODERME MIS HISTORIAS, Que no puedan escribir una no es mi Pex.

GRACIAS

A SaldaiopOÖ: me molesté un poco pero fuiste amable y solo te digo gracias por la sugerencia y pues sobre las groserías, pues con decirte que me crié en México viendo la linda programación de MTV se explican muchas cosas y mis faltas de ortografía… pues qué esperabas tengo 11 años wey.

A Loree: si!!! Un voto para AFI!!! Que genial que te gusta la historia!!!! (Inche Corvus aprende de ella) Trabajo en el sig chap.

A AnGeLuZ YuMi: SIP!! Pero es culpa de mi hermana porque compró la serie.

A gabyhyatt : Seeeeeeeeeee

A okashira janet: Me guío en tus sugerencias para los capis! Muchas gracias por ellas y que chido que te esté gustando más y pues si yo trabajo mis historias sin fundamento alguno, soy como soy y soy MIN!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Eso es todo esperen el proximo chap!!!


	5. Chapter 4

Min: helloooo!!!! Ya regrese!!! Apuesto a q m extrañaban!!!!!!!!!

(inserte sonido d grillos aquí)

Min: ¬¬

Sou: oigan!!!! Yo si extrañaba a Min!!!! Extrañaba sus golpes!!!!!

Ciri: sou…

Sou: que???

Ciri: por que aquí huele a sexo????

Sou: no se, hay que ver que hay aquí

Soujiro abrió la puerta, cuando vio algo muy, muy raro…

Sou: señor, se se se señor Shishio?!?!?!?

Shishio: eh, Soujiro, tengo una explicación…

Soujiro no le hizo caso a nada de lo que dijo el señor Shishio, ya q el estaba sorprendidísimo por ver una escena tan porno, (el señor Shishio + Yumi + una cama + condones + una habitación parecida a una suite presidencial una noche loca sucia y porno)

Soujiro miro hacia abajo y….

Soujiro: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!! OTRA VES NO!!!!!!!!! POR QUEEEEEEEEE????!?!?!?

Ciri: ehhhh Zara, mejor ya vete a la escuela wey

Zara estaba en la escuela un martes, después de no haber ido el lunes… y desde q entra imaginen como se pone el pinche director…

Director(a?) Kamatari: ven acá!!! Zara!!!

Zara (otra vez!!!):

Director Kamatari: por que no viniste ayer a la escuela?

Zara: AHHHHH!! AHHHH!!!!!! NO SE PUEDE!!! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!

Director Kamatari: te pregunto asuntos concisos y me los respondes IGUAL esta claro??? Por que no viniste ayer a la escuela??? Why you don't come yesterday to school???

Min: era bilingüe la pinche escuela

Zara: AHHHH AHHH ÑAAAAAA SAQUESE!!!!

Directora Kamatari: No no no no no no NIÑA!!! POR QUE DEJASTE DE ASISTIR AYER A TUS CLASES??? Quiero saber, me pregunto yo

Zara: NAAAAAAA Ciri y Soujiro…

Director Kamatari: Ciri y Soujiro qué??????

Zara: se pelearon

Director Kamatari: Y QUE COÑO TIENE QUE VER…

Min: ya la tenía hasta la madre

Director Kamatari: que se peleen Ciri y Soujiro con que TÚ que eres una hiten mitsurugi independiente e individual no cumplas con tus obligaciones?? HABER!!!!

Zara: NOOOO se pelean re gacho

Director Kamatari: no me importa la dimensión de la pelea de Ciri y Soujiro… POR QUE CHINGADOS NO VINISTE A LA ESCUELA?????

Min: es que te sacan de onda las mitsurugis...

Zara: NOOOOOOOO SAQUESE!!! Ahhhhh... Ciri aventó una espada y rompió el espejo del baño

Director Kamatari: Y qué demonios tiene que ver el espejo del baño con que TÚ no vengas a la escuela????

Zara: ahhhh pues mucho!!!!

Director Kamatari: pues por qué??

Zara: ahhh pues fíjese: acabo de desayunar, me subo a lavar los dientes, me acabo de lavar los dientes, me volteo a ver en el espejo… Y NO ME VEO!! Dije esta niña ya se fue a la escuela…

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿???????????????????????????????????????????

Ciri corrió a ver que le había pasado a su amado… ¿helado?

Ciri: SOUJIRO!!! ERES UN IDIOTA!!! DESTRUISTE MI HELADO!!!!!!!! (se pone a llorar…)

Soujiro: ñaaa!!! Sacate!!! (se va para dejar a Ciri con su helado que solo tenía unos cuantos segundos de vida…)

Ciri: se que nunca pasamos muchos momentos juntos pero almenos hay que recordar nuestros momentos juntos para que vayas en paz con buda…

Aparece un escenario d un jardín lleno de flores y Ciri esta dando vueltas con su helado vestida de hippie y como fondo una una cancion de un tipo cantando: i can´t see me loving nobody but you for all my life.

Ciri: bueno, creo q esos fueron todos nuestros momentos juntos OoO

Helado: no te preocupes Ciri, te vere haya arriba, cuando llegue tu hora…

Ciri comienza a llorar dramáticamente abrazando a su helado, el había muerto…

----------------------------- AL DIA SIGUIENTE… ------------------------------------

Ciri: Soujiro, te enseñare a patinar, es muy facil!!!

5 minutos después Sou aprendió a patinar

Ciri: Soujiro te reto a ver si puedes patinar de la casa hasta el Aoiya DESNUDO

Soujiro: no lo haré, que tal si las chavas ven mi cosita???

Ciri: entonces eres un gallina!!! Gallina!!! Gallina!!! Gallina!!!, todas las mañanas te despertare y te dire puack puack puack puack puack puack puaaaaaaaaaaack JAJAJAJA!!!

De repente todo esta en silencio y Ciri, Zara y Yumi voletan y…

Zara: es un avión!!!

Yumi: es una mariposa!!!

Ciri: es un papacito!!!

Zara, Yumi y Ciri: NOOO!!! ES SOUJIRO DESNUDO!!!

Soujiro pasa por donde estaban Iwambo y Usui

Usui: ya me gustan los hombres!!!

Iwambo: pero tu eeeeeres ciego!!!! (recuerden que Iwambo habla como estúpido)

Usui: que tu no sabes hablar???

Soujiro pierde el control de la patineta y se estrella contra la ventana de el Aoiya

Anji, Kenshin y Sanosuke estaban junto a la ventana…

Anji: démosle las gracias a Buda por este abundante… (voltea hacia la ventana) pene?!?!?!

Kenshin y Sanosuke (rezando): abundante pene…

Los polis que en ese momento eran Okita, Saito y otro wey estaban kitando a Sou de la ventana

Okita: sabes, a nadie le gusta usar ropa, pero es la ley!!!

En eso, llega Ciri con Zara en un Ferrari

Ciri: aquí esta tu ropa (le da una camiseta azul)

Sou: y mis pantalones???

Ciri: Se me olvidaron… jeje :D

Sou: Este es el peor día de mi vida…

Ciri (lo toma de los hombros): Este es el peor día de tu vida, hasta ahora

Ciri, Zara y Soujiro llegan a la casa y soujiro aplica su sukushi para ir rapidamente a su habitación y que nadie lo viera semidesnudo entonces se calmo y luego ESCRIBIO UNA CANCION?????

Ciri lo escucho y decidió que le haría una carrera musical a Sou pero primero le tenían que hacer un look deacuerdo a su estilo de música que por cierto es muy superficial primero tenía que comprar ropa de marca así que fueron a una tienda de chanel

Sou: Zara, estas segura de que me tienen que hacer un cambio de look???

Zara: claro Sou, primero debemos cambiar tu guardarropa

Kamatari: Siiii!!!!! Vamos de shopping!!!!

Después de haber gastado 500000 pesos en ropa, fueron a cambiar su cabello

Ciri: Sou, debido a tu estilo tan superficial y gay, van a pintarte el cabello de rosa!!!

Sou: por que rosa???

Zara: no se, nos gusta el rosa… ademas es divertido cambiarle el look a alguien!!!

Sou: a mi no me gusta…

Kamatari: pues no nos importa, siempre y cuando ganemos, digo, ganes dinero, todo estará bien

Zara: y no creo que te guste esto…

Sou: que???

Zara: te maquillaremos

Sou: noooo!!! Pero yo soy el macho!!! El guapo!!! Que dirá Ciri??? Yo ya me la estaba ligando… ):

Kamatari: A SOUJIRO LE GUSTA CIRI!!!!!!!!

Sou: cállate!!!

Ciri: que pedo???

Kamatari: a Soujiro le gusta…

Soujiro le tapo la boca a Kamatari antes de que ella siguiera hablando

Ciri: que quería decir Kami???

Sou: que… que… que me gusta como quedo mi cabello!!!

Ciri (lo mira con cara de que mosca le pico al idiota???): ahhh, ok…

Esa noche fue el debut de Soujiro, pero su nombre artístico fue Jeffree Star, y canto por primera vez la primera canción que escribió

Soujiro:

(Plastic Surgery Slumber Party by Jeffree Star)

Vinyl black stilettos  
and fake eyelashes  
Blue eye shadow   
everything perfectly matches

Touch my plastic face  
and see what happens  
I'm hiding from the world  
behind Chanel sunglasses

"Do I look fat?"

Limo tinted lipstick secrets  
Knife thin can you see us?  
Crushed diamonds dollar bills  
In my purse is every pill

Fake smiles, tabloid tasteless  
Pretty Porsche an Fendi facelifts  
Plastic noses, mannequin poses  
Expensive clothes, my face is froze

[pre chorus

plastic parts  
broken hearts  
masterpiece   
scalpel please

[chorus

Pink razors, so vain   
Let's have a sexy party  
Nose jobs an champagne  
Sounds like a fuckin' party

Pink sherbet, popsicle lips  
Perfection is - tucks an nips  
Collagen pumps an lipo-ed hips  
Hollywood glamour lipgloss tricks

Surgery scars an beauty marks  
Botox amusement parks  
Pagant parade suicide past  
Beauty will never last

[chorus

Don't touch me…

Just fix me… [x5

[chorus x2

Pink razors, cocaine  
Sounds like a LA party  
Rockstars are so lame  
Sounds like I'll hate that party

Let's have a fuckin' party…

Soujiro (pensando): Todos mis "fans" están gritando: JEFFREE STAR!!! JEFFREE STAR!!!

Soujiro termina su canción y les pregunta a Zara y a Ciri

Sou: como estuve chicas?!?!?!

Kami (mirando fijamente a Soujiro con cara de OoOU): GAY…

Ciri: Kamatari tiene mucha razón, estuviste gay

Zara: sip, muuuy G-A-Y.

Soujiro: pero a todos les gustó mi actuación!!! 0O0

Zara: bueno, recuerdas, aquello de BUUU!!! y aquello de YEAH!!!???

Soujiro: si, un abucheo sería YEAH!!! No??? Y un awebo es BUUUU!!! No???

Zara: en realidad es COMPLETAMENTE al revés…

Ciri: jajaja!!! Pobre pendejo!!! Creyó q la gente dijo q el era genial, pero le estaban abucheando!!!

Soujiro: entonces, tendremos que trabajar con eso de mi carrera musical… :(

Usui: me les uniré chicas!!!

Soujiro (viendo a Ciri): en realidad crees que es hombre???

Ciri: eso dice el señor Shishio…

Esa noche, Soujiro estaba escribiendo otra canción, pues estaba muy triste por su fracaso y se inspiró.

Mientras, en la habitación de Ciri estaban Kamatari, Zara, Yumi y Ciri

Zara: oigan, cómo se sentirá agarrarle las bubis a otra chava???

Yumi, Kamatari y Ciri: XDDDD

Usui: chicas!!! Algo le pasa a Soujiro!!! Y tomó "prestado" el maquillaje de Yumi!!!

Yumi: y tú robaste mi mascarilla de arcilla!!!

Usui: pero SOUJIRO el wey de la espada celestial, (pensando: que por cierto tiene un cuerpo celestial, haaay papiiiii XD) tomó TU maquillaje, Yumi!!!

Ciri: Usui, puedo leer tu mente, y cómo sabes si Soujiro (pensando: papacito!!!!) tiene un cuerpo celestial????

Usui: es que todas ustedes si pueden ver y yo no!!! Y como ustedes dicen que Soujiro esta como quiere y que esta bien papi, pues yo quiero encajar con ustedes!!!

Zara: pero desde cuando nos gusta Soujiro a nosotras eh???, (pensando: el único hombre por el que vivo en esta época es el maestro Hiko… PAPIIIII!!!)

Yumi: es cierto, a mi me gusta el sr. Shishio!!!

Kamatari: y a mi me gusta Sanosuke!!!

Yumi: no que amabas al sr. Shishio???

Kamatari: ya no, el te ama a ti y no a mi… :( además Sanosuke esta BUENO…

Yumi, Zara y Kamatari: a menos que… CIRI, A TI TE GUSTA SOUJIRO!!!

Ciri: ñaaa no sean pendejas, que no se nota??? Les aseguro que hasta Soujiro lo sabe!!!

Mientras, con Soujiro…

Soujiro (pensando): Ciri se fijará en mi algún día???...

Volviendo con las otras…

Ciri: aún así, se que te gusta MI Soujiro maldita puta!!! (saca una navaja y salta encima de Usui) me quieres quitar a MI hombre, pero no te funcionará perra!!!

Usui: pero a mi no me gusta Soujiro!!!

Ciri: entonces por qué pensaste que Sou es un papacito en lugar de decirlo???

Usui: yo sabía que tenías poderes mentales, eres una puta!!!

Ciri: como lo supiste???

Usui: por qué hace una semana, supe que estabas imaginando escenas de Soujiro sin camisa y haciendo cosas sexys!!!

Ciri: LO SABÍA PERRA!!!!!!! TE GUSTA MI HOMBRE!!! ME LO QUIERES QUITAR!!!!!!!

Usui: perdóname!!! Pero, quien no se resiste a esa preciosa carita de niño bueno??? Y a ese abdomen, y esos brazotes!!!… PAPIIIIII!!!!!!

Ciri: ERES UNA PUTA!!!!!!!!! (Ciri casi le entierra la navaja en el ojo pero se dio cuenta de que Usui no tiene oportunidad con Sou porque Sou no es gay, así que terminaron la pelea por la paz…)

Al día siguiente, por la mañana…

Ciri: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! SOÑE QUE USUI Y YO NOS PELEABAMOS POR SOUJIRO!!!

Zara: Ciri, esto YA es trillado, eso si pasó wey!!!

Ciri: ah…

Ciri: Zara, vamos a ver que hay de desayunar!!!

Kamatari (cantando): cocinando en la cocina me acuerdo de ti

Zara: Kami, q hay de desayunar wey???

Kami: hice hot cackes!!!

Ciri: hot cackes!!!!

Soujiro baja las escaleras y Yumi lo mira muy, muy, pero muuuy enputada

Soujiro (con ropa dark y maquillaje estilo Marilyn Manson (amo a ese hombre!!! No me culpen!!! TE AMO MARILYN MANSOOOOON!!!): qué???? OoOU

Yumi: por que tomaste mi maquillaje???

Soujiro: trato de cambiar mi look!!!

Shishio: JAJAJAJA Soujiro, ese look no t keda, y menos si sonríes!!!!!

Sou: no importa!!!... CIRI!!!!

Ciri (tragando como si no hubiera comido en años): que???

Soujiro: me veo lindo???

Ciri: no te queda… JAJAJA ERES UN PENDEJO!!!

Soujiro: oye mira la nueva canción que escribí, te gusta??? (le da una hoja)

Ciri (la lee): esta chida, pero no suena tan superficial como jeffree star!!!

Soujiro: te dije que cambie mi estilo por que a nadie le gusto wey!!!

Ciri: pero mejor te hacemos una banda por que como solista no la haces cabrón…

Ciri, Zara, Soujiro, Kamatari y Yumi bajan a la cochera de Shishio (donde por cierto hay 5 autos Ferrari y 3 Lamborighini o como c escriba)

Después de tanto decir NEEEEEXT, escogieron a:

Saito-batería

Kenshin-guitarra

Sanosuke-teclado

Hoji-bajo

Soujiro-voz

Y Ciri es la representante, y debutaron en la mansión de Shishio en la noche

Soujiro:

(The Point by Marilyn Manson)

Love. Blood. War.  
Desire. Deceit. Control.  
It's killing you for everyone.  
Just stick around until I'm gone.  
I love you so it hurts.  
For whatever that is worth.

And no time will fade away,  
The rumors and the lies.  
And no one will remember,  
If you even said goodbye.

What's the point in dying,  
When the world thinks you're already dead?  
What's the point in crying,  
With the rain beating down on your head?

Greed. Hate. Lust.  
Divide. Disgust. Distrust.  
Happiness comes in a pill,  
From a fifteen-story windowsill.  
You'll love me till I die,  
Or at least until I try.

The after words don't mean a thing,  
The problems still persist.  
Don't think about the story,  
And the bullshit that you missed.

What's the point in dying,  
When the world thinks you're already dead?  
What's the point in crying,  
With the rain beating down on your head?  
What's the point in lying,  
If no one believes what you say?  
What's the point in dying,  
If you're already dead anyway?

If you're already dead anyway.  
If you're already dead anyway.

I hope you will remember me.  
At least say so, to comfort me.  
You say goodbye so easily.  
It's now or never.  
It may seem really pitiful.  
But life became too beautiful.  
The pain of love unbearable.  
It's now or never.  
Gone forever.

Soujiro: creo que les gusto!!!

Saito: oye, me gusto la cancioncita!!!

Ciri: SI!!! SEREMOS RICOOOOS!!!!!

$/·(/·(·&(&("·"$)/&&(·&$&(/&()&"!"·$/&)/($$T·!·$&$/&)/(()/()$·

Min: hasta aquí termina el 4 capi!!! Me quedo awebo no???

Miyu: manden reviews porfavooooor!!!!!!!

Soujiro (emperifollándose): no es por vanidoso, pero soy muy sexy…

Ciri: gracias por los reviews!!!

PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: I MAKE A BIG ROCK AND ROLL HITS!!!


End file.
